Welcome To My World
by GracefulLeopard
Summary: It was strange enough when three people dressed as characters from Hunter X Hunter showed up at my front door. Even stranger when they claimed to be the actual characters! What is going on? More importantly, how in the world am I going to get them home before my parents come back from their trip? A story on what would happen if the characters from Hunter X Hunter came to our world.
1. The Arrival

**First of all: _DISCLAIMER FOR THIS ENTIRE STORY, INCLUDING THIS CHAPTER AND FUTURE CHAPTERS: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER_**

 **Also, although I wish I did, I don't know much about horses or own one. If I get something obviously wrong or the like, please forgive me.**

 **So, this is the Hunter X Hunter story that I've been working on. I'm currently obsessed with the anime (I'm watching the 2011 version) but I'm in the beginning of the Chimera Ant Arc, so try to keep spoilers out.**

 **I've been looking at the stories already posted, and I've seen a lot of OC's taking the Hunter Exam and some of people being pulled into the anime, but I didn't see any of the reverse. So, this is about what happens when characters from Hunter x Hunter get pulled into our world.** **The story takes place at the very end of season 4 (Greed Island Arc), when Gon and Killua use the Accompany card to travel to Nigg.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Breaking news. A large flash occurred just outside Versaillesville_ (Ver-sai-ville) _has revealed a ten-foot in diameter crater. The source of the crater is unknown. Examiners dumbfounded._

I looked at the TV screen as the woman rambled on about the flash of light that occurred a few miles from my house the previous night. I had barely noticed it, only glancing away for a second, since it made no noise, before my eyes were glued back to the TV. I was watching one of my new favorite animes: _Hunter X Hunter_. Ever since my older sister Alex introduced me to it a few days ago, I had been just a bit addicted. The action, Gon and Killua's friendship, Kurapika's story- it had me hooked.

I was on the last episode of season 4 at the time when the flash shined through the front windows, during the scene where Gon and Killua used the _Accompany_ card to travel to Nigg. Once they landed, though, Netflix blacked out. No episodes post that moment would load- not on my computer, tablet, or otherwise. Frustrated, I had gone to bed. _  
_

Now returning from my morning chores with the hope that I could try again, I jumped at a knock from the door.

"That's strange," I remarked as I turned off the TV and walked to the door. "I'm not expecting any people or packages." My dog, Ryu, got up from her bed in the corner and walked by my side.

I opened the door and was shocked to see that in front of me stood three people; two of them were a little shorter than my 5'5", but one was a few inches taller than me. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and white pants, and on top he wore a blue robe-like-thing (found out later is was called a tabard) with a gold colored hem and markings. He had a red drop ruby earring in his left ear, blond hair, dark eyes, and wore a serious expression.

I looked to the next person. He had green-black hair spiked up in a way that seemed impossible, and dangerous. He was wearing green shorts, a white undershirt, and green laced boots. His eyes were hazel brown and had an intense look, though his expression was friendly.

I switched over to the last figure. He was wearing a white short sleeve shirt, a long sleeve blue turtleneck undershirt, and patched white and maroon-looking boots. He had sharp blue eyes and messy snow white hair. His hands were behind his head, and he wasn't looking anywhere near my general direction, like he didn't care why they were here.

All of this I took in a matter of seconds as I stood in the doorway. My eyes widened as I recognized that the three people standing in front of me were from the anime I watched last night! Cosplayers at my door, though?

My first thought was _Who the hell are these people,_ my second was _Why are they here at my house,_ and my third was _Why are they dressed as Hunter X Hunter characters?!_ Of course, being the type of person (apparently, by my family's judgement) I was -calm and calculating but with a dangerous air- I decided to go with my standard approach of how I greeted trespassers who got a little too close to the house at night. We've been robbed more than once, and not just at nighttime.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" I asked, keeping my voice steady.

"I'm Gon," the boy with the spiked black hair said. His voice sounded _exactly_ like the character. "This is Killua," he pointed to the white-haired boy next to him, "and Kurapika," he pointed to the blond teenager behind him. "We're a bit lost."

I laughed. "That's funny, though I think you should use your real names. Your cosplay is awesome and super accurate, but I'd like to know your actual names, since you are trespassing at my house," I said, a bit peeved that they tried to use cosplay names.

"What are you talking about? It is our real names," the Gon cosplayer said.

" _Sure,_ " I said, extremely sarcastic. "Next you're going to say that you're looking for your dad, Ging," I pointed to the Gon cosplayer, "that you were a former assassin," I pointed to the Killua cosplayer, "and that you want to kill all of the Spiders and you restricted Chrollo's _Nen,_ " I finished, pointing to the Kurapika cosplayer. "Like I'm going to believe that. Now leave," I said, going to close the door.

Their expressions changed to shock, and suddenly the Killua cosplayer disappeared. "What?!" I asked, starting to look around.

"Don't move," Killua's voice came from behind me. _That_ was super accurate too. "My fingers are sharper than knives." I tensed.

Ryu, who had been silent for the whole exchange, growled. Probably at the fear that was now making itself known in my head.

I motioned my hand flat towards the ground, telling Ryu to lay down. If she attacked them, and they knew any bit of self defense or martial arts, she could get seriously injured or killed.

"Let's go in, and you can explain how you know who we are," the Kurapika cosplayer said, walking in with Gon following him. "Don't want to make a scene." _He_ sounded exactly like the character, too. Something was wrong with these people. They weren't normal. Were they the real deal? No way. It couldn't be. But some nagging thought at the back of my mind said otherwise. Seeing Killua's speed, the identical voices...

 _What do I do?_ I thought, panicked as Killua led me inside, closing the door behind him. Ryu followed me as we walked into the living room and the two boys sat on one of our couches, while I sat on another diagonal to it with Killua behind me. _They can't be real, can they? But they're super accurate... too accurate. No one could have moved that fast. Only fictional characters... who have come to my house?! Is this connected to that flash that the news people are freaking out about?_

I took a deep breath. _Focus._ "A question for a question," I said. "You may be in control here, but this is my house, my property. _You_ intruded; it's only fair."

"Okay," Gon said. "What's your name?"

"Kyle," I replied nonchalantly. Sure, it wasn't my _real_ name, and _technically_ I wasn't a guy, but I've been called it so many times, I hardly minded it anymore and just went along with it.

"That's a strange name," Kurapika said, looking at me like I would jump up and try to ninja-chop them all in two seconds. The thought made me smile in my head.

I snorted. "Yeah, well your names are strange to me as well." He shrugged. "How did you get here?" I asked.

"Well, me and Killua used an _Accompany_ card, trying to get to Nigg, and-" Gon started.

"Stupid," Killua interrupted. "He doesn't know what that is."

"No, I know what that is," I said, waving off the questions that were sure to come from them at my response. "Continue."

"So, uh... yeah, Kurapika arrived a few minutes later in a weird blue beam. We went to the nearest building, which wasn't hard since it's so empty out here," Gon finished.

"Our turn," Killua's voice came from behind me, cold and deadly serious. He obviously didn't trust me. "How do you know who we are? And tell the truth."

"Simply put, I saw you on TV," I answered. "Though I could've used my computer or tablet and seen you on Netflix, YouTube, or anywhere that has internet, really."

"What?" Gon asked, completely confused.

I sighed. I didn't really want to answer this question; I looked crazy enough as it was. "There's a manga called _Hunter x Hunter_ here. It follows the main characters Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio on their adventures through the story. In 1999, the manga became an anime. In 2011, a second anime was made, changing the looks of the characters and some of the storyline. I watched the 2011 anime, so I know who you are."

Gon and Kurapika looked at me like I sprouted a second head. From what I could see of Killua in the reflection of the black TV in front of me, he looked the same.

"So you're saying..." Gon started.

"That we're on a TV show _and_ in a book..." Kurapika continued, his voice quiet and his tone even.

"And since it's popular, thousands of people will know who we are and all about us," Killua ended.

"Uh-huh," I said, nodding my head. "Both are really series, so there are multiple episodes of the show, and multiple books." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Quite a lot of people will react if you go into a crowded area and ask who likes _Hunter x Hunter_ , to give you an idea. At least hundreds of thousands of people, really, if you take in all of the Japanese conventions."

Silence filled the room for a few minutes as the trio took in what I said. I never really liked quiet filling an enclosed space, so I decided to break it. "Did anyone see you on your way here?" Shaking heads was all I got in return.

Gon looked to Kurapika, then Killua. Kurapika looked to Gon and Killua. As for the latter, I had no idea since he was still behind me and the reflection wasn't that clear. The trio seemed to be having a silent conversation. I can't say anything about the tension in the room, but I can say I was feeling left out. Ryu seemed to share that feeling with me, as she walked up to Gon and placed a paw on his leg, pushing her nose into his face, begging for attention. He patted her absentmindedly. Half a minute of silence and exchanging of looks passed.

I coughed. The three looked at me as if they forgot I was there. "So...yeah," I said awkwardly. "Big shock- lots of people know who you are, but you said no one saw you, so it shouldn't be a bit deal yet, right?" I waited for a few seconds for a response and when I didn't get one I whistled shortly and Ryu looked over to me; I tapped my leg and then pointed at the ground, and she padded over to me and sat down at my side.

"Uh, right..." Kurapika said, his expression changing from something I couldn't read to his calm manner. He cleared his throat. "How much do you know about us?" He asked, looking at me. I stared at the dark color of his eyes, studying his expression before I broke the gaze, crossing my arms and leaning back against the couch, staring at the ceiling.

"Honestly, it's more of how much you want me to say. I know a lot about you three," I answered," it's just a matter of deciding if what I say will make you want to kill me or not."

"Kill you?" Kurapika asked, bewildered.

I laughed. "Worded that wrong, but my point still stands. But I guess might as well, since you wouldn't take no for an answer."

I locked eyes with Kurapika, becoming serious and taking a deep breath internally. I couldn't say too much, just enough for them to be satisfied. "Kurapika, I know that you are the last survivor of the Kurta Clan, known for their scarlet eyes, and killed a few years ago by the Phantom Troupe. You are a Conjurer, but when your eyes turn scarlet you are a Specialist. You created chains on your right hand to help you against the Troupe, especially Chain Jail on your middle finger. You are working for a person in the underground as a bodyguard, a human body parts collector to help you find the eyes of your Clan so you can return their eyes to them."

I switched my gaze to Gon. "Your name is Gon Freecss and you grew up on Whale Island with Mito-san, your aunt, and your grandmother. You are looking for your father, Ging. You're an Enhancer and you have a powerful _Nen_ punch that incorporates rock, paper, scissors. Your senses are sharp since you grew up in the mountains, and you are good at climbing, jumping, and you have a quick first step."

I twisted to my left and placed my left arm on the top of the couch, swinging the same side leg up onto the cushions as I looked into Killua's crystal blue eyes. I had to watch his expression this time; I don't know why, just a feeling. "Your name is Killua Zoldyck, and you came from a family of assassins who live on Kukuroo Mountain. You left you family one day, stabbing your brother Milluki in the side and your mother in the face. You know techniques like Shadow Step and Rhythm Echo, you're a Transmuter, and you can turn your aura into lightning and use it."

Killua narrowed his eyes, analyzing my face. I stared right back at him, tense and growingly nervous. All three of them were way more skilled in probably everything than me, but that didn't mean I was going to back down. Including Killua's ability...

Fear filled me, coiling in my stomach tightly and flashing images in front of my eyes. I shook my head. Couldn't stray off track, and thinking about... that... would just make it worse. After about a minute of our staring contest, I pulled my arm and leg down from the couch, crossing my arms again and closing my eyes.

There was a rustle and the couch moved; I cracked my eyes open to see Killua vaulting over the back and sitting down before staring at me quizzically.

"How did you learn all that about us?" He asked.

"I told you: I watched the anime," I replied, interesting myself with the ceiling. Another minute of silence. I was aware that Killua was still staring at me, and the other two were probably staring at him, or me, or both.

Finally, he leaned back and put his arms behind his head. "Well, you aren't lying," he finally said.

"That's what you were doing, Killua?!" Gon cried out. He nodded.

"Yeah. What did you think I was doing?" the former assassin argued.

"Wasn't it obvious, though?"

"Well you know, I'm just making sure, 'cuz this random person we've never met before knows all about us, it's kinda weird, don't you think? Then he talks about how he saw us on a TV show we haven't heard of, and how tons of other people know who we are. That's a bit suspicious, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah..."

"So I was making sure he wasn't lying. I'm good at seeing if a person is lying or not, and he wasn't. Though," Killua looked at me, "if you were lying, it would be hard to tell. You keep a straight face. It's annoying."

"Uh... thanks?" I muttered. I didn't know I was that hard to read; in my opinion, whenever I tried to keep my face blank it felt like I had written what I was hiding on my forehead.

"Ne, Kyle," Gon said.

"What?"

"What do we do now?"

"Uh..." My mind raced for an answer. First priority was to get them back to their world before some funky space-time continuum thing happened, second was to make sure nobody knew that they were here. Only question was how.

That's when I was saved by the bell. Or, really, the clock. The grandfather clock hanging on the wall chimed a short tune, announcing that it was 7:15. I stood up.

"Well, we can think about getting you guys home. But right now, I have to go let out the horses," I said, standing up, glad to be excused from the question I didn't know how to explain the answer. "Come on, girl," I commanded Ryu, walking out the oak door and onto the wooden porch, leaving the door open.

I glanced back at the boys while I climbed down the stairs, finding them talking with each other. I didn't want them snooping around my house (especially Killua, who was most likely to do so), so I called out to them. "Yo, you coming, guys?" The looked up as one and, as I expected, Gon was the first to stand up and follow me. Killua was next, following his best friend, and Kurapika came last, closing the door behind him. I started jogging to my left, where the stables were.

"Horses?" Gon asked, jogging beside me. I flashed him a smile. I loved animals, and horses were one of my favorites.

"Yup! My family breeds, raises, and occasionally trains horses," I replied as we neared the wooden building that were the stables. "Mainly Friesians, but we'll also take in any horse that needs a little TLC. Sometimes we adopt them, but most of the time we just foster for animal shelters." I walked in through the open ramp, passing by the black heads poking out of their stalls. I petted some as I passed by them and murmured a few words to some of the mares with foals. Finally I came to a stop by our family's horses.

Six heads peered at me from wooden stalls. I passed by a gray head on my right and a palomino on my left, then two bays, and then a chestnut and a black on my right, which I stopped by and unhooked the gate. Moonlight nickered at me, and I rubbed her nose and patted her neck.

"I'm going to let the horses out to pasture," I said without turning around. "Want to join me?"

"Sure!" Came Gon's eager reply.

"Why not?" Kurapika spoke after him.

"Why is this horse giving me an evil eye?" Killua asked from a different section of the stable. I walked over to where he was, seeing that the horse giving him the "evil eye" was a very testy mare with a filly.

"That's Maverick. She gets nervous and aggressive when she has her foals. Might want to stay away from her, and don't touch the filly," I warned. Killua, whose hand was extending to pat the little horse, quickly jerked it back. He glared at Maverick, an angry glint in his eyes.

Wanting to get Killua away from the mare before one of them did something stupid, I tapped his shoulder and gestured for him to follow me, which he did cautiously. I walked to the chestnut Quarter Horse that was across from Moonlight and opened the gate.

"This is Blaze, for the white mark on his face, see?" I said, pointing to the mask of white on his face. "You can ride him. Do you want to go bareback or with a saddle?" I asked, grabbing a brush and running it along the stallion's hide.

"Uh, with a saddle, I guess?" Came the hesitant answer. I glanced over at Killua with a questioning look. He shrugged. "I don't care either way," He said.

"Fine." I tossed him the brush. "Keep brushing him. I'll get you the saddle. I assume you know how to saddle a horse?" I asked. He shot me a "Duh" look. I ignored it and walked into the tack room, grabbed the blanket, saddle, and bridle for Blaze, and walked back to Killua, dumping it in his arms. "You saddle him while I see what horses Kurapika and Gon should ride," I said without giving him a second look.

Gon was petting my older sister Megan's horse, Tira, who was nudging him and nibbling his pockets, no doubt looking for snacks. Kurapika was gently stroking the nose of my Dad's horse, Oak. I smiled, seeing as how they already picked out the horses they were going to ride. I tossed each a brush, saying "Brush them down," before turning back to the tack room and grabbed each horse's equipment. I walked out and, after checking to see that they brushed their mounts to my satisfaction, dumped it in their arms. Gon beamed and said "Thanks, Kyle!", and Kurapika looked at it for a few seconds before calmly getting to work.

Finally, I grabbed Moonlight's bridle, since I preferred to ride bareback, and slipped it over her head. I usually use a bitless bridle because the thought of basically putting a metal rod into her mouth disturbed me. I patted her neck and led her out of the stall, stopping by the boys to see how they were doing.

Gon and Killua had done well, but Kurapika was having problems. Mainly the fact that Oak was refusing to take the bridle, which was usual. He was head shy with unfamiliar people and wouldn't let them touch his ears, nose, or put a bridle on him. (A.N.: Count how many times I said "Bridle" *cringes*)

"I'll put it on him," I said, taking the bridle from the blond-haired boy and pulling it onto the stallion's head. "He doesn't like strangers doing this, but I hoped he had gotten over it. Seems like he hasn't yet." I motioned to the boys to mount the horses, then led Moonlight out of her stall.

"So, normally the whole family will work together to herd the horses to the pasture, but since you guys don't know how to do that, we'll try another way," I said as I unlocked a Fresian's stall. The stallion nickered at me and walked out before falling in place behind us. "You three ride in front, in a v-type formation. Spread out a bit, and keep going forwards. Hopefully the horses will follow you, and I'll be in the back keeping them from falling behind. Ryu"- I whistled and she walked over to me from where she had been sitting in an empty stall- "will run along the sides to keep them from straying to the sides. Understood?" I asked, not really caring if they said no since I already let out three more horses.

"Sure. Killua, Kurapika, let's go!" Gon replied, eager as always. He led the way in front of the growing herd which, probably by a combination of a horse's herd instinct and sheer luck- was following them well. I stayed back at the end, opening more gates, coaxing skittish foals out of stalls, all with Moonlight behind me. I taught her to stay behind me unless I gave her a code word. I had taught something similar to Ryu as well.

I paused. With me being home schooled and my only job being to tend to the horses, which I had gotten very good at, I had a lot of free time. Maybe too much, seeing as how many things I taught the animals that I cared for so much around me.

I unlocked the last gate, watching the mare bolt out and join the herd. "That's the last one!" I called over the clopping hooves that changed to soft thumps as the horses moved onto the grass. I swung up onto Moonlight's back and nudged her with my heels, urging her to catch up with the rapidly moving group of horses.

"Kyle, where do we go with these things?" Killua called back.

"Hang on, I'm catching up with you!" I yelled in reply, pushing Moonlight to a gallop and coming alongside the boys. I glanced behind me worriedly. Without the usual four experienced people to slow the herd, they were speeding up quickly. I might not have enough time to open the gate.

"Try and slow down the group as much as you can. Make sure you do it gradually or they'll just rush around you. I'm going to go ahead and open the gate," I said, giving Moonlight a kick. She put on a burst of speed, and I could see the fence outlining the small pasture getting bigger.

I stopped Moonlight from her run and dismounted quickly, not looking behind me. If I saw how close they were, I could panic and mess up. Thundering hooves came closer, though not as fast as before. I grabbed the gate, pulled back the lock, and swung it open with all the speed I could, letting it go and jogging back a few steps. The herd raced through, and I let out a cheer. I looked at Kurapika, Gon and Killua as they pulled their mounts to a stop outside the gate.

Something white entered the corner of my eye, and I had just enough time to see the wooden gate coming at me. Crap. I didn't move back far enough.

The wood hit me hard, and then my vision went black.

* * *

 **I'm not satisfied with that ending. It was perfect when I first wrote it, but then my internet crashed when I tried to save it and deleted it. Now I just can't seem to get it how I want it. Oh well.**

 **So, how was it? Did it seem interesting enough? Do you like it?3**

 **As for the subject of Kyle being a girl, well... if you really want me to explain it I will in the note of the next chapter, but unless that happens I will have him/her explain it in a further chapter. Until then Killua, Kurapika and Gon know Kyle as a guy.**

 **Now, unfortunately, I am often infected by the incurable disease known as - _dun dun dunn_ \- writers block *le gasp!* Though I do try to keep the stories going, long pauses between chapters can happen often. I can promise you though that I will never give up on a story, and no matter how long it takes I will finish it.**


	2. Meet Alex

**OMG! 5 reviews for just the first chapter? Yeah, maybe that might not seem like a lot, but for me that's awesome! Thanks to all who reviewed, it really inspired me to write more!**

* * *

My mind was hazy, my senses fuzzy; I couldn't tell where I was. I forced my eyes open and blinked to clear the blurriness out of them, but a bright light off to the side kept me from seeing more than a sliver of my surroundings. I was sitting on something soft, with another object- probably a blanket- resting on top of me. Under the back of my head was something cold. An ice pack. I tilted my head downward a bit, seeing a brown and black shape. Ryu was laying on the ground next to me.

My memory came back to me- opening the gate too fast and getting clobbered. I sat up quickly, bashing my forehead against the metal bars that lined the bottom of the top bunk (something I had done multiple times) and received a burst of pain.

"Ow! Dear god, that hurts!" I cried out, holding my throbbing head. I groaned and fell back onto my pillow. Man, that hurt more than slamming your foot into a random object at night that shouldn't be there.

Three people rushed into my room- Gon, Killua, and Kurapika had heard me.

Killua whistled. "Do you intentionally hurt yourself, or is that just natural?" He teased. Despite myself, I laughed.

"No, I don't try to hurt myself. I'm just really clumsy when it comes to small spaces."

"Ne, Kyle, are you okay?" Gon asked worriedly. I waved a hand at him.

"I'm fine. Believe it or not, I've hit myself on that gate many times. I always forget to move out of the way," I said. I dropped my hand down, since the pain started to recede. "By the way, what happened?"

"Well, you got hit in the chest by the gate, which knocked you down, and banged your head against the ground. You passed out cold," Kurapika explained. He gestured to Ryu. "She was immediately by you, licking your face and whining."

"Sorry girl." I patted her side and scratched her ears, her favorite spot. "What about the horses?"

"We unsaddled the ones we were riding and let them out with the others. The stuff we left draped over the fence. We didn't want to take too much time putting it up."

I sat up again, this time making sure to slouch a bit so my head wouldn't hit the metal above me. "How long was I out?"

Gon piped in this time. "About an hour."

"An hour?!" Seriously? No way! It didn't feel that long...

"Yeah. We thought you would wake up, but after a few minutes when you didn't wake up we took you back to the house. Gon carried you," Killua said, pointing at the raven-haired boy.

"Ugh," I moaned. Blacking out in front of them was okay, I guess, but Gon actually had to carry me back? "You really did that, Gon? You didn't have to."

"It was fine," he responded. "I've carried heavier things, and besides, you weigh almost nothing!"

"Great," I muttered. People had often pointed out how skinny I look, and some asked me if I was even eating enough. I was, actually- I ate huge meals and a lot of snacks in between, but I never seemed to gain much weight. Seems that more people have hitched a ride on that train.

A rumbling sound interrupted the conversation. Gon smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday," he said. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and stood up, stretching a bit.

"Okay then. I'll see if I can whip something up. Kurapika, Killua, you want some food too?" I asked, walking towards my room door.

"Yeah, I'll have some," Killua said.

"I'm not really hungry," Kurapika responded. I paused and gave him a look, like _You sure you're not hungry? I'd take the offer of free food any time._ He shrugged, and I sighed. Oh well.

My family's house wasn't very big. It was a one story, about 1,500 square feet. If you walked through the front door, right to your left was a door that led to my older sister Alex's room. If you continued a few steps forward, the wall on your right expanded, and the kitchen was placed there. It had two openings, one by the door and the other by the living room. It was surrounded on two sides by a wall and on the other two by a half wall.

Across the hall from the kitchen was the door to my room, which was the smallest bedroom in the house. The walls were painted swirling patterns of different shades of blue and green, and the floor was carpet. On the immediate right when you walked through the door was a dresser that held majority of my clothes. At the back side of the room was a single window, most of the time either covered by blinds or translucent curtains. By the left of the window was a desk with an old computer and a black chair, and across from that on the right was my bunk bed (I slept on the bottom- the top was a half fort-ish thing and half storage space). At the foot of my bed there was a kind of indent in the wall where my parents hung a metal rod, and it's where I put my shirts and shoes.

If you walked outside my room and followed the wall left, you came across the bathroom and the back door. That was the back side of the house, and there were big windows that ran from the ceiling to the floor for a few feet. After extending twenty feet from the bathroom wall across the back wall, you came across a corner that ran straight to the kitchen wall. The living room took up all the space in that area, filled with a 20" TV and two couches. One was directly facing the TV, and the other one was at a 90 degree angle from it. They folded out into beds for when we had guests. A bookcase sat nearby, stuffed with the different novels each person in the family liked.

Outside in the back we had a large wooden porch where we ate most of our meals, since we didn't have a dining table. A large picnic table sat on the right side, with a grill not far from it, and stairs leading down to the grass by the door.

Finally, in between the living room area and the kitchen another hallway branched out, with a door to my parents room on the left and a door to a second bathroom that also connected around to the master bedroom on the right.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, smiling when I found some leftover sausage. I put it on a plate and popped it into the microwave for a bit, then returned to the fridge and grabbed a few eggs. I pulled a pan down from above the oven and put it on the stove, heating it up. While it warmed, I grabbed some bread and put it in the toaster, setting the heat to make sure it was a perfect golden brown.

"You move really fast around the place, Kyle! Do you cook often?" Gon commented. I flashed him a smile as I started to break the eggs into a bowl and broke the yolk, adding a bit of milk to the mix.

"Well, I used to complain to my parents about how I was always hungry, so they taught me a few things. I make most of my meals myself now, except for dinner." I explained while I poured the mix of eggs into the pan, scrambling them with a spatula. "Scrambled eggs are my favorite thing for breakfast."

A few minutes later we sat outside on the porch, me, Gon and Killua wolfing down sausage, toast and scrambled eggs and Kurapika reading a book he took from the living room and crunched on a piece of toast. I glanced at the cover. Into the Twilight. I wondered if he ever read Si-Fi books before. They were favored by my dad, so I hadn't done more than glanced through them.

When me and the two boys had finished our meal, Gon and Killua started chatting with each other, so I glanced at the back the novel and understood why Kurapika had chosen it. Dad had explained a bit to me before. It was about how people wanted to explore different galaxies in space and other things about dimensions and such.

Kurapika glanced over, noticing me looking at the book. "How do you think we got here, Kyle?" he asked.

I propped my arm up and rested my head on my hand, thinking. "Well, obviously something happened that made the Accompany card go haywire and bring Killua and Gon here. Their arrival probably triggered some weird space-time-continuum thing, which could explain you being transported here as well. Now I'm just wondering if other people from your world will be transferred here too, and how we can reverse it so you can go back home."

My eyes were probably distant looking, like they usually were when I started thinking of things like this. Questions I couldn't answer, theories of our world, other worlds, the meaning of life, what happens after we died, and other things like that would come across my mind. I would try to explain them as well as I could, but the human mind can only do so much to comprehend things we can't explain. Sure, maybe in the future we could answer a few of those long theoretical questions, but there would always be the certain ones that no one can answer because there is no way to track what happens, or see into the future or past.

I brought myself back to see Kurapika and Killua looking at me strangely, and Gon- well, I could practically see steam coming out of his ears. "What?" I asked, wondering why they were staring at me.

"You think too much," Killua said, shaking his head.

"I didn't think many people thought that way, and I certainly didn't think you did, Kyle," Kurapika stated.

I looked at them with a confused expression for a few seconds, but then it hit me. _Oh. I must've said that out loud._ I didn't know how to reply so I just stayed quiet, avoiding eye contact with the boys.

"I'm... going inside for some water," I mumbled, standing up and going through the door quickly.

I leaned against the kitchen counter, sipping my drink and watching the three Hunters. Gon had recovered from his... steam state and was cheerily talking with his friends. I put down the cup and sighed. How could they be so relaxed when they didn't even know if they could go back to their world? Gon might never find his dad, and Kurapika might never avenge his people because they would be stuck here.

There was a sound of a car door slamming, and then a few seconds later the front door opened. "I'm home, Kylie! Jordan had to go somewhere so I left early." I froze.

Crap. Alex was home.

Alex, short for Alexandra, is my older sister by three years. She's a sophomore in high school and has her driver's license. She looks a lot like me- same nose, same mouth, same auburn hair, but her eyes are brown while mine are hazel. She was an inch taller than me, and refused to call me by the nickname the whole town gave me, instead calling me Kylie, my real name. When all the people in the city you live in call you Kyle, it was nice that she called me by my correct name. She was daring, a bit childish, practically thinking, and loved to tease me (which I did right back). We're really close.

Now she had come home early.

And worse, the boys had heard the two doors and were coming to investigate.

"What's wrong with you, Kylie? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Get in your room. Now!" I ordered, panicked. Alex had no idea about the current situation, and the Hunters would make it worse before I explained it to her.

"I'm not going to listen to you if you order me around like I wasn't your older sister," she said, glaring at me.

"Alex, please! It's really important!"

She huffed. "Fine."

I rushed her into her room just as the boys started coming in. I waved my hand at them while mouthing "Stay away" before I closed the door.

Alex's room was similar to mine in a few ways. The wall was the same colors, different shades of blue and green, but it had a green background and dotted with varying sized blue circles, and the floor was carpet. She had two windows, one on the wall at the front of the house and one at the side, which were covered by blue curtains. Immediately after you opened the door, right in front of you was her water bed which took up a fourth of the room. On the left side she had a table with our shared XBox 360 and the cable box sitting on it, and a TV hanging on the wall above it. The last corner of the room held, similar to mine, an indent in the wall where she hung her shirts. On the left of the door she had a desk with a computer and a gray chair.

Alex sat down on the edge of her bed, then fell backwards onto the covers. The bed swayed with her movement as she stared at the ceiling, where she hung posters above her bed to look at when she lies down.

"So, what is it that is so important we have to discuss it right now?" She asked.

I messed with my hands, thinking about what I was going to say. "You know how you got me into Hunter X Hunter?" I asked.

"Yeah. By the way, how is it?"

"It's awesome, but that's not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"Did you hear about that flash of light that happened last night?"

"Everyone in town did. Hurry up and get to the point already."

"So, that flash of light..."

"Yeah?"

"Brought Killua, Gon, and Kurapika from their world into ours."

"..."

"..."

"Kylie?"

"...Yeah?"

"You're insane."

* * *

It had taken me some time (about 45 minutes) to convince Alex that I wasn't making up the fact that characters from Hunter X Hunter had showed up at the front door, and another 15 minutes to tell her what had gone on since they arrived. She still didn't fully believe me, so when I finished explaining, she stood up and headed outside, me trailing behind her.

The Hunter trio was in the living room, sitting on the couches and talking with each other. They looked up at Alex as she walked right up to Killua and performed what my family called a "Baka Slap"-starting from the bottom back of a person's head and hitting them as you moved your hand upwards. It often times messed up a person's hair and it was painful, too. If you received it by doing something that the hitter deemed stupid, they would say "baka" as they hit you. Me and Alex often drawled it out. Luckily she didn't say anything.

"What the hell?!"

"Wha?!"

"Huh?!"

"Alex!"

Now Killua was staring at my older sister, completely pissed off, while Alex simply stood there, her eyes switching between her hand and the former assassin. The air was tense and crackling with electricity- almost literally.

"Hmm. So you are legit," She said. I facepalmed.

"Are you kidding me?!" I yelled at her. "You hit KILLUA, a FORMER PROFESSIONAL ASSASSIN WHO COULD KILL US IN LESS THAN A SECOND, because you thought he was a FREAKING COSPLAYER!?"

"Yup," came her nonchalant reply. I groaned.

"Who the hell is this, Kyle?!" Killua growled without breaking eye contact with my sister. His eyes, oh god... they were another visual mark that he was really mad. It was terrifying. How Alex could stay calm was a mystery to me.

I laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of my head. "Kurapika, Killua, Gon, this Alex, my older sister. She's 16. Alex, this is Gon, Kurapika, and Killua."

"I know who they are already," she glanced at me.

Gon, who was now holding Killua back, looked between us in confusion. "Why would hitting Killua see if he was real or not?" He asked.

"I was seeing if he was wearing a wig," Alex replied.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT WEARING A WIG YOU STUPID-" Gon clamped a hand over the silver-haired boy's mouth, effectively muffling the insulting words.

I pulled my sister back a few feet, mumbling a "Stay away from him, idiot," then walking into the kitchen, searching through the cupboards. There were only a few things that could calm down a angry Killua, and one of them was-

"Aha!" I pulled down a box of chocolate Pocky and opened it. It was completely full, so I handed it to the fuming Killua. He took it from me and gladly started to eat, slowly calming down.

I let out the breath I was holding. "Okay, now that that's all fixed, can we try to not kill each other?"

"Sure." Alex sat down on the couch diagonal to the one where Gon and Killua were sitting, next to Kurapika. I sat on the arm and watched them carefully. Last thing I wanted was a dead sister or another ordeal like that.

"How much had Kylie told you about herself? Because obviously she hasn't said anything about me," my older sister said.

"Kylie? I thought your name was Kyle," Kurapika said, closing his book. He had been silent since Alex had showed up, but obviously he was listening intently. Killua and Gon were staring at me now; I felt like I was being interrogated.

"Kyle is what everyone calls me in town. I've tried to get them to call me by my real name, Kylie, but they don't listen," I said. "I've gotten used to it, and now it's what I go by."

"Wait, so, Kyle... you're really a girl?" Gon asked. I nodded.

"You can call me Kylie or Kyle, I don't mind either one."

"Never thought it," Killua said, munching on the Pocky. He had already gone through half the box. HALF THE BOX! It had been like, thirty seconds! That kid had a problem.

There was a short pause, and then Alex spoke up. "So you two came here while using the Accompany card you got at the end of the Greed Island game?" she asked, gesturing to Gon and Killua. Then nodded.

"Dang. I wanted to ask questions," she muttered under her breath.

"What kind of questions?" Kurapika asked.

"Well-"

I jabbed her with my elbow in the side, which got me a glare. I mouthed _Stop it_. "Nothing," she sighed. She pouted, but then got a glint in her eye, like she had an idea, and I tensed. Her "payback" plans always were the worst things.

"Alex, if you tell them... nevermind. Just don't freak them out, okay?" I asked, rubbing my face. It was 9:30 in the morning and already I was super tired. Maybe that's how mothers felt.

"Alex-san, do you know about us like Kylie does?" Gon asked. I noticed the "san" at the end of her name.

"We-ell... I've watched the anime, but I've seen episodes past the one Kylie is on, so technically, I know your futures," she replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I can-" I hit her in the ribs with my elbow again, shaking my head. She couldn't tell them what happens in the future. Not only would she spoil it for me, but she could mess up the entire Hunter X Hunter series by the possibility of them changing their actions.

"You talk about this 'anime' thing a lot. Can we see it?" Killua asked, eating the last of the Pocky. Seriously, there was something wrong with that kit. He devoured whole box of Pocky in two minutes.

I made eye contact with Alex; she nodded and I smiled. Finally we agreed on something. We spoke at the same time.

"No."  
"Sure!"

"Huh?!"

* * *

 **Was that a good spot to end it? *looks back* probably. So the next chapter, they're gonna watch themselves! Maybe.**

 **Kylie: No.**

 **Alex: I'm still going to let them watch it.**

 **Regarding Kyle/Kylie's name, you can refer to them either way you feel like. I'm going to go with Kylie, though there will be times when she acts more like a guy and I'll refer to her as Kyle. She doesn't think about herself as either of them. And yes, this could actually happen. I was mistook for a guy when I cut my hair short for a year (yes, it actually happened).**

 **How did you like Alex? I tried to make her a bit childish, but serious when it comes to Kylie. Was she okay?**

 **I need some ideas for nicknames that Killua would give Alex and Kylie, because he's not Killua if he doesn't give people slightly insulting nicknames.**

 **Replies to reviews!**

 **Infinityworlds:** Yes! Of course I shall update ASAP!

 **Liz:** Thanks for enjoying the story! I'm glad you find it interesting.

 **Isella of the wolf tribe:** I'm glad you like it!

 **Anna:** I was a bit worried that nobody would like this story because it's different from most of the others, but it's good that you like it!

 **Rennwolf:** You're welcome! I don't know where this fanfic has been but it is here now! I tried to write Gon, Killua and Kurapika as well as I could and I'm happy that I did it right! I'll try to update as soon as I can!

 **By the way, are there any other characters from Hunter X Hunter you would like to see come to Earth?**

 **If you like the story, review! It helps motivate me to write more and it gives me ideas.**


	3. Episode 4: Hope x and x Ambition

**Haha! I am back with another chapter in the story! *Twiddles fingers* Now we shall see how the Hunters react to seeing themselves on TV *Sings in a singsong voice* Oh I'm so excited to see this!**

 **Key:**

 **Bold letters: Name of character**

 _Italic letters: Description/ -thought-_

Normal text: Speaking/ thought/ Description in real life

quotednormal text: Speaking in real life"

* * *

I put my hand over my eyes before taking it off and sighing. If Alex really wanted the three boys to watch themselves on Netflix or whatever, I couldn't stop her. Arguing with my older sister was useless. We would start on topic, but if one of us made a mistake on how we said or phrased a word or sentence the conversation would go off track, and then she would forget it and do whatever she wanted to anyways.

Not that there was a reason to argue; Alex was already loading up Netflix. We weren't able to look into future episodes, but past ones were still working. I watched as she opened Hunter X Hunter, then clicked on episode 4.

* * *

 _Different exotic animals show up on screen as the camera pans through them_

 **NARRATOR** **:** Fearsome monsters... exotic creatures...

 _Pieces of treasure and gold fall onto a pile with even more gold._

 **NNARRATOR (Cont.):** Vast riches... hidden treasures...

 _Diverse habitats and ecosystems flash through_

 **NARRATOR (Cont.):** Evil enclaves... unexplored lands... The word "unknown" holds magic. And some incredible people are drawn to that magic. They are known... as Hunters!

 _Theme song starts to play._

"Woah!" Gon exclaimed as the screen showed himself, then his friends.

"Shh!" Alex shushed him, making an exaggerated motion and noise. I chuckled, then quieted as the song ended.

 **SATOTZ:** The Hunter Exam will now begin! _Zooms in on Satotz as he runs._ I am Satotz, the Phase One examiner. You must follow me to Phase Two. This is the exam's First Phase.

 _Screen changes to the title, "Hope x and x Ambition"._

 _The scene changes, shifting between the group of people as they run._

 **NARRATOR:** Two hours have passed since the start of the exam. The applicants have traveled over thirty kilometers from the start. None of them knows how far they must go. The are forced to run at the leader's pace, with no goal specified.

"Hey!" Killua said, surprised. "They've been following us since the First Phase of the Hunter Exam?"

"Yes, of course we have! How else would we know all the personal stuff about you? Now shush!" Alex said, earning a glare from the former assassin.

 **NARRATOR (Cont.):** It's a monotonous course with no end in sight. And many applicants have already dropped out. _Pans past_ _people who are lying or crouching on the ground, obviously exhausted, as the group runs ahead of them._

 _Nicholas runs forward, holding his laptop._

 **NICHOLAS:** - _Thoughts-_ Extrapolating from historical data, this exam type usually involves a forty-kilometer course. My calculations suggest that we are nearing the goal... _He runs loudly behind Satotz._

"Kurapika, what does 'extrapolating' mean?" Gon asked, swinging his legs against the couch.

"It means to infer or guess something based on facts," he said, watching the screen.

 _Screen changes to Leorio, sweating and tired._

 **LEORIO:** _-Thoughts-_ I underestimated the Hunter Exam. Every person here is a monster. It's a gathering of monsters... _Killua rolls by on his skateboard, angering Leorio._ Hey! Wait up, kid!

 **KILLUA:** _-Not really paying attention-_ Hmm?

 **LEORIO:** You should show the Hunter Exam some respect!

 **KILLUA:** What do you mean?

 **LEORIO:** Why are you using a skateboard? _Leorio is visibly pissed now; Killua doesn't care._ That's cheating!

 **KILLUA:** Why?

 **LEORIO:** This is an endurance test!

 **GON:** _-From off screen-_ No, it isn't.

 **LEORIO:** Huh?

 _Screen focuses on Gon running behind the two._

 **LEORIO (Cont.):** Gon, what are you saying?

 **GON:** The examiner only told us to follow him.

 **LEORIO:** Whose side are you on, eh? _Killua goes slower on his skateboard, coming alongside Gon._

 **KILLUA:** Hey, how old are you?

 **GON:** I'm twelve years old.

 **KILLUA:** Hmm... _-Thinks-_ We're the same age. _Gon smiles. Killua leans forward on his board, flipping it over his head and catching it while landing on the ground running._

"No matter how many times I watch that, it's still so cool!" I say, looking in awe at how Killua did that. Gon nods in agreement, as well as Alex, and Killua looks down, white bangs covering his eyes. _He's so embarrassed whenever someone compliments him,_ I think.

"It's nothing," he mumbles.

 **KILLUA:** Guess I'll run too.

 **GON:** _-Amazed-_ Wow! That was cool!

 **KILLUA:** I'm Killua.

 **GON:** I'm Gon.

 _The screen cuts back to Leorio, now lagging behind the kids._

 **LEORIO:** _-Thinks-_ Damn it... Making a fool out of me...

 _Screen cuts to Nicholas, now sweating and crying, stumbling in the running group. He's breathing hard, and the screen shows through his eyes- a shaking, blurry ceiling, then slowly pans down to the other examinees, also blurry and a ways in front of him._

 **NICHOLAS:** _-Thinks-_ Impossible. It's impossible! My calculations are never wrong! So why... Am I... going to fail? For me to fail... That's absurd. Unthinkable! _-Yelling out loud-_ I won't accept that! _Pans to the three Amori brothers, who smirk at each other. Back to Nicholas, he drops his laptop and starts to slowly walk, breathing loudly and heavily._

 **AMORI** **BROTHER** (A.N. Sorry, can't tell who it is) **:** Hey, rookie!

 **UMORI:** You're a mess.

 **IMORI:** It's rare to see someone out of steam so early. _Cuts to Nicholas' face, showing the words effecting him in his panicked state._

 **AMORI:** You must be a hell of an incompetent.

 **UMORI:** People like you are doomed to fail the Hunter Exam.

 **IMORI:** So don't come back, snotrag!

 _Nicholas starts crying and screaming, covering his ears and falling down onto his knees. He yells into the empty hallway as the brothers run forwards._

 **TOMPA:** _-Holding out a stack of bills-_ Here. Thanks. Great work. _Imori takes the money._

 **AMORI:** He won't recover from the abuse we just dished out.

 **UMORI:** I doubt he'll ever take the Hunter Exam again.

 **IMORI:** Anyway, Tompa... You really do love crushing rookies.

 **TOMPA:** _-Smug look-_ I live for it.

"I NEVER LIKED HIM FROM THE MOMENT HE SHOWED HIS UGLY FACE WITH HIS STUPID SQUARE NOSE," Alex yelled, angrily pointing at the screen. I laughed so hard I fell off the arm of the couch onto the cushion, holding my stomach. Neither of us liked Tompa, and our dislike only got worse in the later episodes, so we insulted him whenever we could.

"Tompa the Rookie Crusher," I heard Kurapika murmur. I glanced over at him; he seemed to be thinking about something.

 _Screen cuts to Satotz with his weird gait and the group running behind him. Pans through the running examinees before focusing on Kurapika._

 **KURAPIKA:** _-Thinks-_ It's been about four hours since the exam began. We must have traveled at least sixty kilometers. How much farther do we need to go?

 _Cuts to Leorio, leaning over and breathing heavily, taking slow steps. Shows through his vision the running group in front of him, with Killua and Gon visible at the back._

 **LEORIO:** _-Thinks-_ Only one rookie, every three years, passes the Hunter Exam. So for a normal person like me, it isn't even worth dreaming about... Damn it.

"I'll admit, that old man surprised me by getting that far before tiring to the point where he had to stop," Alex comments. "Though, seeing as how I am a normal person, I probably could only make it that far too." I snicker at her calling Leorio "old man".

 _Leorio drops his briefcase. Gon notices and stops when Leorio does, watching him._

 **KILLUA:** Hey, forget him. Let's get going. _He stares quizzically at Gon as the boy doesn't move._

 **LEORIO:** _(Long pause)_ Screw that... _He takes off with a burst of speed and sprints past the boys, exciting music plays in the background._ I'm gonna become a Hunter! Damn it all!

 _Gon smiles before using his fishing rod to hook Leorio's briefcase, pulling it back and grabbing it with his free hand. Now it's Killua's turn to be amazed._

 **KILLUA:** Cool! _Shows the boys running down the tunnel to catch up to the main group._ Let me try that later.

 **GON:** If you let me try your skateboard, okay?

"By the way," I asked, pausing the episode and turning to Killua. "What happened to your skateboard? You had it at the end of Phase Four, but by Phase Five it had disappeared. Did you leave it on the airship or something?"

"Yeah, I've wondered about that too," Gon chimed in.

"Well, he had it when he went home, remember, Kylie?" Alex said. I remembered when she said that, and I silently mouthed "Oh yeah..."

"I left it at my home, no big deal," Killua said, hands behind his head. "Can we continue watching? This is pretty interesting, even if it is a bit creepy seeing myself in the past." I played the episode again.

 _The examinees are running up a long, long path of stairs. The end is not in sight._

 **SATOTZ:** _-Thinking-_ We've reached the eighty-kilometer mark. It is now time to pick up the pace a bit. _Satotz is shown increasing his speed, the gait making it look like he's gliding up the stairs._

 **EXAMINEE:** Wait, are you serious?

 **HANZO:** That guy's insane. He's prancing up the stairs, as if they're not even there.

 **EXAMINEE:** If he keeps up this pace, tons of people will fail.

 _Cuts to Gon and Killua, still near the back of the group, not able to catch up yet._

 **KILLUA:** Gon, wanna race to see who finishes first?

 **GON:** Sure. The loser has to buy dinner.

 **KILLUA:** Okay, you're on.

 **GON AND KILLUA:** _Slowing down a bit for the windup before the sprint._ Ready... Go! _They run ahead faster, starting the climb up the stairs._

 _Cuts to Leorio, who is running up the stairs grunting. He has his shirt tied around his waist, and his badge is on his... skin?! He levels up with Kurapika._

 **KURAPIKA:** Leorio, are you okay?

 **LEORIO:** Sure! Just look at me.

"Honestly, I don't want to," Alex complained. I snorted, holding in another burst of laughter.

 **LEORIO (Cont.):** I realized that I can keep going if I don't worry about how stupid I look!

"You're right, you do look stupid," my older sister commented, earning a laugh from me and Killua.

 _Leorio yells and runs ahead with a burst of speed. Kurapika chuckles._

 **KURAPIKA:** _-Thinks-_ I should probably follow his example. _He takes off his tabard and puts it in his bag. He runs ahead to catch up with the older teen._ Leorio. I have a question.

 **LEORIO:** What? Is this too easy for you, Kurapika? Talking just wastes energy!

 **KURAPIKA:** Are you really trying to become a Hunter for the money? _Leorio grunts, avoiding eye contact._ You aren't, right? We've only been together for a few days, but I know you better than that. _Leorio glares off to the side._

"Kurapika is good at figuring things out," I whisper, glancing at him. Did he notice before that I was a girl? Not like it mattered, but still, I was curious.

 **KURAPIKA (Cont.):** Sure, you have a nasty attitude, and you aren't very bright. _Leorio makes an angry face with a silly sound effect playing in the background._ (A.N. Sorry, but I had to add this. That sound and his face makes me laugh so hard.) But you're not a shallow person. I've seen many who live for money. You're nothing like them.

 **LEORIO:** _-Scoffs-_ You and your logic...

 **KURAPIKA:** _(Long pause)_ Scarlet eyes. That's why the Kurta were targeted. _Screen does a drama effect of pausing the scene on the two running, adding a scarlet tint. It scans up the stairs, showing the exhausted examinees resting there._ We Kurta are known for our unique scarlet eyes. When our emotions are heightened, our eyes turn scarlet, as though on fire. _Zooms out screen, still with the scarlet tint, to show Kurapika's eyes. Changes to show a floating, glowing scarlet eye surrounded by a black void with gold coins clinking around it._ The eyes in that scarlet state are considered one of the seven most beautiful colors in the world. They command high prices on the black market.

 **LEORIO:** That's why the Phantom Troupe attacked you? _Focusing on Kurapika and Leorio running again_

 **KURAPIKA:** They took every single eye from my brethren's corpses. I can still hear their darkened eyes crying out in anguish... I swear I will capture the Phantom Troupe! And I will reclaim the eyes of my clan!

 **LEORIO:** That's why you want to be a Hunter?

 **KURAPIKA:** Yeah. If I become a Hunter with rich clients, I'll gain access to black market information.

 **LEORIO:** But you'll have to swallow your pride and become the kind of Hunter you despise!

 **KURAPIKA:** The blow to my pride is nothing, measured against the suffering my clan endured.

Alex whistled. "That dramatic backstory always gets me. Kurapika, I really hope you do that," she said, suddenly serious.

 _Screen cuts to Gon and Killua climbing the stairs, then back to the two teens._

 **LEORIO:** Sorry, but I have no noble cause. _Kurapika "Huh?"s at this._ I'm just after money.

 **KURAPIKA:** Don't lie!

 **LEORIO:** I'm not lying!

 **KURAPIKA:** You really believe you can buy everything with money?

 **LEORIO:** You bet! For the right price, you can buy not only treasures, but dreams, hearts, and even people's lives!

 **KURAPIKA:** Take that back, Leorio! If you're insulting the Kurta, I won't forgive you.

 **LEORIO:** Why? I'm telling the truth. If I'd had money, my friend wouldn't have died! _Kurapika gasps quietly, and Leorio quickly stops talking and looks away._

 **KURAPIKA:** An illness?

 **LEORIO:** It was a treatable disease... _Cuts to a hot sun, then two boys in a poor looking town. One boy drops a soccer ball and falls down, the other running over and picks them up, crying over them._ The problem was that the operation costs a fortune. _Cuts back to Leorio running._ I was naive! I thought I could become a doctor... I wanted to cure kids who have the same disease, and be able to tell them it was free of charge! Then I could have told his parents, too. That was my dream... What a joke. Turns out that to become a doctor, you need even more money! Got it? The world runs on money... So I want money! _Kurapika smiles at Leorio._

"Despite the fact that Leorio is short tempered, easily distrusting, judges people on sight, and many other things, he does have a good dream. To help cure sick kids, tell them that they don't have to pay for anything..." I trailed off, staring at the screen, chin in hand.

 _Gon and Killua run up along the two teens._

 **GON:** See you at the goal, Kurapika.

 **KILLUA:** Catch you later, old timer.

 **LEORIO: -** _Obviously mad, in his mind how could he look like an old man? He was a teenager!-_ I'm not old! I'm a teenager, just like you guys!

 _The screen pauses on their shocked faces; they're all thinking, "Seriously?"_

 **KILLUA:** Huh?

 **GON:** No way!

 _Screen cuts to a yellow background with the words "Hunter Vocabulary", Killua is standing next to it, hands behind his head and eyes closed. His name pops up, and he looks at it before putting his hands on his hips and smiling.  
_

"Whaa? Why am I standing there?" said white-haired boy asks.

"Because it's an anime, and animes do stuff like that. Also, it was a TV show so they needed a place to do the break for commercials, Baka," Alex said, drawling out the 'baka'.

"Hey!"

"Ohlooktheanimeisbacklet'swatchthatandnotkillmysisterplease," I said quickly, trying to avoid another fight between the two.

 _Screen shows more examinees fallen on the stairs, panting. Cuts to a specific two._

 **#174:** Can't take another step... _Collapses onto the ground._

 **#140:** Th-This is it... _Falls down as well. Killua and Gon run past them. The screen cuts to a zoomed-up frame of Killua's skateboard, then Leorio's briefcase, then back on the two._

"By the way, did Leorio ever thank you for holding his briefcase, Gon?" Alex asked. He shook his head. "Why not? You carried that basically all through the First Phase and don't get a word of thanks!"

"It's okay, Alex-san, I didn't really mind..." Gon said.

 **KILLUA:** I'm impressed that you can keep up with me.

 **GON:** Really? _He rubs the back of his head and laughs._

 **KILLUA:** Or maybe it's just that everyone else is too slow. _(Short pause)_ Man... The Hunter Exam is gonna be a breeze. That's no fun.

 **GON:** Hey, why do you want to become a Hunter?

 **KILLUA:** Me? I'm not really interested in becoming a Hunter. _Gon "Huh?"s at this._ I heard the exam was supposed to be really hard, so I thought it'd be fun. But this is disappointing. ( _Pause)_ What about you?

 **GON:** Well, my dad's a Hunter. So I want to become a Hunter, like my dad.

 **KILLUA:** Hmm... What kind of Hunter is he?

 **GON:** I don't know.

 **KILLUA:** _-Laughs-_ That's kinda weird.

 **GON:** Really?

"Yes, Gon, it is weird," Alex teased. "But don't worry, because there's nothing wrong with a little bit of weird."

 **KILLUA:** You want to be like your dad, but you don't know anything about him?

 **GON:** I was raised by Mito-san, so I've only seen my dad in pictures.

 **KILLUA:** Who's Mito-san?

 **GON:** Aunt Mito. _Killua "Oh"s_ When he was twelve, my dad took the Hunter Exam. He passed and became a Hunter. Then he left the island. I want to find out why he chose to be a Hunter over being with me.

 **EXAMINEE #1:** The exit!

 **EXAMINEE #2:** Whew!

 **EXAMINEE #3:** Finally, I can get out of this dark tunnel!

 _Gon and Killua smile, then sprint faster. Cuts to the other running examinees, then stops on Satotz._

 **SATOTZ:** _-Thinks-_ Now, let's see how many made it this far. _He runs up to the top and stops at the final step. As he's turning to look around, two blurs pass on either side of him- Killua and Gon!_

 **GON AND KILLUA:** GOAL!

 **GON:** Yay! I win.

 **KILLUA:** What are you talking about? I was faster...

 **GON:** I was.

 **KILLUA:** No, I was!

 **GON:** I was faster, so you have to buy dinner!

 **KILLUA:** Nope! I was faster. So you buy me dinner. _Zooms in on Satotz. It's not showing, but he's confused and interested by the two boys._

 **GON:** But I was faster. _The two look at Satotz._ Hey, who was faster?

 **SATOTZ:** I believe that you crossed the finish line simultaneously.

 **GON:** Oh... Then I'll buy you dinner. _Killua "Huh"s_ Then you buy me dinner!

 **KILLUA:** I don't get it.

"And I still don't get it," Killua said.

"Basically he said that since you crossed at the same time, you buy each other dinner because there was no clear winner," I explained.

 **GON:** Hey, Satotz-san. Is this where the Second Phase of the exam takes place?

 **SATOTZ:** No, we still have quite a way to go.

 **GON:** Oh...

 _Pans across a foggy, barely visible plain before zooming in on the exhausted examinees who made it out. Leorio comes crawling up the stairs, panting. Kurapika jogs up beside him._

 **GON:** Hey, Kurapika!

 **KURAPIKA:** Is this our destination?

 **GON:** No, it isn't.

 **KURAPIKA:** I see. The fog is fading.

 **GON:** Really? _Stands up from where he was sitting on the ground and smiles as the fog clears, revealing a marsh. The camera shows different foliage and ravens flying up above the trees._

 **SATOTZ:** The Numere Wetlands. Also known as Swindlers Swamp. We must cross these wetlands to reach Phase Two of teh exam. This place is home to many bizzare animals, many of them being cunning, insatiable creatures-

"What does 'insatiable' mean?" I ask aloud, not really to anyone in particular.

"Incapable of being satisfied," Kurapika answered.

 **SATOTZ (Cont.):** who deceive humans and prey upon them. Be very careful. If you let them fool you... you're dead. _The group becomes very nervous. The door from the tunnel starts to close. A man starts stumbling up, desperate._

 **#305:** Wait for me! _The door closes in front of him, shutting him out from the rest of the group, and from the exam._

 **SATOTZ:** These wetland creatures will use ever trick in the book to fool their prey. An ecosystem in which creatures obtain food through deceit... Hence the name Swindlers Swamp. Stay very close to me so you won't be deceived.

 **LEORIO:** What a joke. How can they fool us, when we're expecting it?

 **?:** Don't let them fool you!

 **LEORIO:** I just said that they can't.

 **?:** D-Don't fall for it... He's lying to you! _The man, covered with dirt and with tears in his clothes, points to Satotz._ He's an impostor! He isn't an examiner... I'm the real examiner.

 **LEORIO:** What's going on?

 **EXAMINEE:** An impostor?

 **HANZO:** Then who is he?

 **?:** Look at this... _He_ _steps out from behind the concrete wall, dragging a thing that looks exactly like Satotz behind him._

 **GON:** He looks just like Satotz-san!

 **?:** It's a Man-Faced Ape, one of the creatures that dwelle in the Numere Wetlands!

 **LEORIO:** A Man-Faced Ape?

 **?:** Man-Faced Apes love the taste of fresh human flesh. However, their limbs are long and thin, so they're quite weak. That's why they disguise themselves as humans. They trick humans into following them into these wetlands, where they team up with other animals to kill and devour them. He intends to trap every single applicant!

 **LEORIO:** Bastard...

 **HANZO:** He certainly doesn't walk like a human...

 _Three cards come flying out of nowhere, impaling the claimed-be examiner in the chest, killing him instantly. At the same time, three more fly towards Satotz, who catches them in between his fingers._

 **LEORIO:** Huh?

 _The claimed-examiner falls to the ground, and the screen changes to Satotz, holding the three cards. Cuts to Hisoka, shuffling his deck of cards in between his hands._

 **HISOKA:** I see, I see... That settles it... You're the real one. _Screen pans to Satotz, who drops the cards._

 **HANZO:** _-Completely shocked-_ WHAT? He's the real examiner?

 _The Man-Faced Ape that looks like Satotz abandons its act of playing dead, running off into the wetlands. Cuts to Hisoka again._

 **HISOKA:** Examiners are Hunters selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay. Any Hunter, bearing the title we seek, would have been able to block that attack.

 **SATOTZ:** I shall take that as a compliment. However, should you attack me again, for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner, and you will be immediately disqualified. Are we clear?

 **HISOKA:** Sure.

 _Cuts to vultures eating the Man-Faced Ape who impersonated an examiner._

 **LEORIO:** Nature really can be brutal to watch...

 **KURAPIKA:** So he was a Man-Faced Ape as well...

 **SATOTZ:** He was attempting to confuse the applicants, to lure some of them away.

 **KILLUA:** We cannot relax our guard.

"Not like you did during that time period anyways," Alex said. Killua visibly bristled, but my sister shrugged. "It's true. You still had your assassin instincts full-on, so you were probably alert and aware about everything, huh?"

"True..." he replied.

 **GON:** Yeah.

 **SATOTZ:** You will be encountering such deception on a regular basis. I believe that a number of you were fooled into suspecting my identity?

 _Leorio and Hanzo rub the back of their heads, embarrassed._

 **SATOTZ (Cont.):** Do you understand? If you lose sight of me in the Numere Wetlands fog, you will never reach the exam's Second Phase. Do bear that in mind. Then let us be on our way. Please follow me.

 _The applicants are running again, following Satotz to who knows where for who knows how long._

 **LEORIO:** Tsk, another marathon.

 **KURAPIKA:** And we're running through marsh this time. Running on wet ground requires more energy.

 **NARRATOR:** The applicants have finally escaped the long, dark tunnel. Thus far, 36 candidates have withdrawn from the exam, leaving 368 remaining applicants. Their next challenge is the Numere Wetlands, also known as Swindlers Swamp. The brutal Hunter Exam continues.

 _Ending song starts playing._

Alex stopped the episode and closed out of Netflix, turning off the TV.

"Now you know how we know you," I told them.

"We know where we are, we know how we got here, we know how you know who we are..." Kurapika said. "My only question now is, how do we get home?"

* * *

 **Ha ha! Oh wow, you have no idea how long and hard that is to write the episode. *Yawns* It is currently three hours after my bedtime and counting, and I have school tomorrow, but it was totally worth it to post the chapter.**

 **How do you think of Alex? If you haven't noticed, she makes Kylie seem, well, less serious. A little joker, but not like Hisoka joker. That is completely different.**

 _ **Replies to Reviews!**_

 _ **Infinityworlds:**_ Glad to know I wasn't the only one who had a gender confusion! Thanks for the idea about the nickname, Killua will definitely be insulting Kylie with it ASAP.

 _ **Isella of the wolf tribe:**_ I was hoping to be able to bring in more characters, but I'll trust your judgement. Hopefully I don't mess things up. Glad I'm still keeping the characters, well, in character! That is one of my biggest worries when writing fanfiction, honestly...

 **Well, I'm going to bed. If you liked the story, review! It really helps to inspire me to write more sooner!**


	4. A Bit of a Backstory (In a Way)

**Two of you helpfully pointed out that the term for a person like Kylie is "genderfluid." I actually went and looked it up, so for those of you who are confused, this is the definition:**

 **"Noting or relating to a person whose gender identity or gender expression is not fixed and shifts over time or depending on the situation."  
**

 **Thank you for telling me that. Now there is actually something to describe instead of saying "She's a girl, but not a girl, but is a girl..." and so on.**

* * *

 _"We know where we are, we know how we got here, we know how you know who we are..." Kurapika said. "My only question now is, how do we get home?"_

* * *

"An excellent question Kurapika," Alex said, standing up and walking into my parents room. "I have an idea, though." She disappeared, I assume to look for something.

"Your sister is an... interesting person," Kurapika commented.

"Ah, thank you Pikachu!" my sister's voice came from the room.

"'Pikachu?'" He mumbled to himself. I snickered.

"I like your sister, Kylie!" Gon said.

Killua threw the empty box of Pocky into the open trash can by the kitchen, the box falling in perfectly. I was still amazed that he had finished all of that Pocky in two minutes. But then again, he ate- what was it? Two million Jenny?-'s worth in chocolate candy in four years. I made a mental note to hide the stash of candy in the pantry somewhere he couldn't find it.

My brain jumped back to the topic of Alex calling Kurapika Pikachu. "Alex occasionally likes to give people nicknames," I explained. Killua mumbled something along the lines of "Cowgirl has a weird sister", which I ignored.

Said older sister walked out of Mom and Dad's room, holding the family laptop and tapping on it furiously. She sat down next to me, and I tried to look at the screen, but was pushed away before I could see anything of real value.

"Ah, my dear Bakasis, I would love to let you see what I'm doing, but that would ruin my thunder," Alex said. I huffed before casually studying my nails, slowly leaning in when I thought she started to ignore my presence. She pushed me back again, hand on my left shoulder, and I flinched out of habit. Alex quickly jerked her hand back, her eyes saying sorry before she looked down at the computer again, avoiding eye contact.

I rolled my shoulder a bit before leaving it be, opening my mouth to talk to Gon and Killua, but stopped when I saw they were staring at me a bit creepily.

"What?" I asked. Killua pointed at my shoulder.

"Why did you flinch away when-" he started.

"Got it!" Alex yelled, cutting off Killua. I leaned in, looking at the screen. It was on a website that sold merchandise with designs from mangas and animes. She was on a page for "Return" and "Accompany" cards as postcards and greeting cards.

"Do you think that'll work?" I ask, getting at what she's going at.

"If we cut it out and they use _Shu_ _,_ it could work. It's our only shot, really," My sister explained. "Well, if their _Nen_ works in this world." I tapped my chin, thinking, before I got an idea.

"Gon, can you use _Ren_ and tell us if it works? No need to use a lot of power," I asked the raven-haired boy.

"Sure!" He stood up, took a deep breath, then said " _Ren!"  
_

I gasped when I felt something change about Gon; he felt stronger, more powerful, but not necessarily in a bad way. A bit like the room had more pressure in it. But what surprised me most was that I could _see_ his _Ren._ It was like he had a pale, see-through white outline flickering around him like flames. I glanced over at Alex; her expression was similar to mine, though I didn't know if it was about the effect of Gon's aura or the fact she could see it like me.

"It's really pretty..." my sister murmured. So she did see it.

"Almost like white fire," I added. Gon dispersed his _Nen._

"You can see his aura?" Kurapika asked. We nodded.

"I though only those who could use _Nen_ could see it," Killua said.

"Maybe people in our world can see it?" I wondered.

"Yeah, that might be it," Gon said.

"Well, Kylie could probably use _Nen,_ " Alex said. I threw a _Seriously?_ look her way. She shrugged. "You do that funky meditation thing all the time. I never really thought of it before, but you seem to change when you do that."

The "funky meditation thing" that Alex was referring to was a strategy I used to calm myself down when I had panic attacks, and to focus my mind when I was facing a problem or needed to center my thoughts on one thing. It was basically meditation. I kept my mind on one thought, usually the challenge I needed to beat or a comforting thought when I was fearful, and it worked.

I also used it at night when I had problems falling asleep, which was often. I pulled all my thoughts into my head and tucked them away, then moved onto the rest of me, thinking of it like my awake-ness hovering around my body, and pulled it in and hid it where it couldn't keep me up. It worked almost all the time, and I woke up refreshed and with no nightmares.

"I don't know how, though," I replied.

"Seriously, sis? Just do what you usually do when you have a panic attack."

"Why would I see my aura now if I never saw it before?"

"Because nobody ever saw you when you ran under your bed and hid, and it's too dark under there for you to see yourself! At least try!"

"Alex," I whispered, covering my mouth with a fist. "Don't mention me running under my bed..." I trailed off.

"It couldn't hurt, could it?" Gon asked.

I grumbled. "Fine." I pulled my legs onto the couch, sitting cross-legged, and took a deep breath. As I let it out, I set my brain to the thought "Focus." Two more deep breaths later, and I heard other sudden breaths. I opened my eyes. "Woah."

I had a layer of aura all over me; on my clothes, head, hands... it wasn't bad, exactly. It felt comforting in a way. Like I was being covered with a warm blanket. I remembered I felt something like this when I was under my bed, panicking, but I was also covered with a real blanket during those times.

"You're using _Ten_ without any training?" Killua asked.

"I guess," I whispered, looking at my hands, mesmerized.

"Does that mean Alex-san can use _Nen_ too?" Gon asked. My sister shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure I can't do anything like that," she said, pointing at me. "The only type of 'training' I've had is being near her when she does that, if that counts for anything."

"I don't think that would affect you much, but it still is impressive that you learned it on your own, Kylie," Kurapika commented.

"By the way," Killua started, ever-so-aware on what everyone said. "Alex mentioned something along the lines of a 'panic attack' when saying that you could use _Nen_. Why?"

I shifted in my seat; I was normally an open person, but some things I liked to remain hidden. "No way. I'm not talking about that."

"Fine, Kylie, but if you don't tell them, I will. And trust me, you don't want me to do that," Alex said. "I'll probably make it worse."

My arms were crossed; I wasn't budging. Alex sighed. "Fine. Kylie was stupid and my dear Bakasis was hanging around a metal farm for no reason-"

"Woah! Stop!" I held my hands out. She was right that she'd make it worse, but this was... she was _intentionally_ trying to embarrass me so that I would tell the story myself. I glared at her for a few minutes, then rolled my eyes and sighed. Not a _God why do I have to do this_ sigh, but more like a _I really really don't want to do this_ sigh.

My left hand found my right arm."Two and a half years ago, I was struck by lightning."

Killua looked at his hand, closing his fingers in a fist and opening it again, probably thinking of his ability.

"We were watching a baseball game in town, and it started raining," I continued. "They cut the game off and everybody left quickly when the first sign of lightning came near us. I don't remember why, but I stayed behind." I glanced at Alex. "Nobody else has a clear answer either; they too don't remember. I think it was along the lines of I saw something, and it was a good enough reason for me to check it out while the others seeked shelter."

"As I was heading back, lightning struck the metal fence I was jogging along, and the current jumped from it to me. It hit me right here-" I touched my left shoulder blade with two fingers "-and left a scar that looks like a lightning bolt. The electricity shredded my shirt and literally blew my shoes off my feet. I blacked out for a few hours. Eventually someone found me and took me to the hospital, where I woke up. Now I occasionally get pain and numbness in my left arm and upper back, which lasts for a bit, and I have a phobia of thunderstorms."

"Is that a good enough explanation for you?" I finished, scowling slightly. I still didn't like telling other people, even them, my greatest fear. Until just then, only one other person besides my family knew about my phobia. The story about me being hit was all around town fast; it was even in the weekly paper. I refused to let them interview me for the article, though.

"So you're afraid of lightning, or storms in particular?" Kurapika asked. I shrugged.

"Both, I guess. It's hard to stay calm during a storm when every time you hear thunder, you remember lightning striking you." I replied, staring down at my fists, clenched in my lap.

There was a silence for a few seconds, then Alex suddenly and quickly moved off the couch. I looked up to see her standing in front of Killua, arm raised as if to hit him. The former assassin had his hands hovering in front of him, relaxed. His expression gave away nothing.

"Use your lightning near my sister, and I will slap you so hard you won't be able to see straight for weeks," my sister snarled. Literally. A full on wrinkle-of-the-nose, baring-your-teeth snarl. Her fingers curled, almost as if they were claws, and inched closer to his face. I stood up too.

She had done this before- getting after random strangers and risking her life in the process for my safety. Normally I just pulled her away without a word, but this was the last straw.

"Alex, I will not have you throw your life around for me." I said calmly.

"I doubt Killua would kill me without a good reason." she countered, turning to me. "But I won't stand by while someone hurts you or scares you."

"That doesn't mean you need to risk your life. What if Killua was a person who was good at fighting, and you managed to tick them off? They wouldn't hesitate to hit your or kill you."

"Yeah, well if they kill me, oh well! At least I died trying to protect you!"

"I couldn't live with myself if I was responsible for your death!"

"I couldn't live with myself if I didn't stop a person from hurting you if I was capable of doing it!"

I paused, staring at my sister. She was mad, obviously, but in her eyes there was a certain sadness, like she blamed herself for something. Alex took a deep breath, then sat down on the couch. I did too, slower than her, my movements more cautious.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"Sorry," she whispered back. There was a long pause. (A.N. Too much drama? I'm thinking so but a certain someone -cough Alyssa cough- told me to keep it in.)

"Everyone is all okay now, right? We're all friends, so let's not fight!" Gon smiled, eyes gleaming cheerfulness. We grinned. It was hard to be upset when Gon was there to cheer you up.

Alex hit herself on the head with her palm. "Man, I completely forgot!" she exclaimed. Always quick of her to go from fuming to sad, or crazy to happy to- well you get my point.

"What did you forget?" Kurapika asked.

"I forgot to order the cards! That was dumb of me," Alex chuckled. She pulled the laptop back on her lap, clicking the 'order' button. "There. It should be here in five to nine days." She frowned. "That's gonna be a long time. We'll need a way to pass the time until then..."

"We could go into town, explore a bit. Maybe show these three-" I pointed to the Hunters "-a little bit about our world." I suggested.

"I'd like to see the town, Kylie! That sounds fun!" Gon agreed.

"Sounds like an interesting adventure," Kurapika nodded.

"I'm good here," Killua said, putting his arms behind his head and closing his eyes, leaning against the couch.

I shifted my gaze to Alex, and we exchanged a look; this time I knew we were thinking the exact same thing. We leaned forward together as one.

"We could stop by the candy store~" I said in a singsong voice.

"They just got a new shipment, so there'll be plenty there, including chocolate~" Alex sang.

Killua was immediately alert. He opened one eye, sitting up. "Well, maybe if there is chocolate," he muttered. Gon cheered.

"Just let me go grab something," I said.

"Me, too. I need to grab my jacket," Alex stood up and walked into her room, me walking into mine.

I grabbed my short sleeved blue jacket and put it on, then pulled some arm warmers on as well. I stood in front of the mirror, getting a good look at myself.

I was wearing a black shirt with yellow hem with a dark cyan hoodie on top, the sleeves reaching about halfway down my upper arm. From the section where the jacket sleeves stopped, black arm warmers -lined with leather and decorated with thin red stripes- started and went all the way down to my half my palm where my fingers stuck out through the end of the sleeves and my thumbs through a cut hole on the side of each. I wore gray cargo shorts that hung down past my knees, and black and white tennis shoes.

As a final touch, I pulled a white beanie on my head, letting my bangs fall over my forehead. I stared at myself. Tan skin, not pale but not dark either. Short auburn hair; having it too long was a hassle so I kept it short. Hazel eyes that often got me compliments, a small nose and mouth. I messed with my bangs for a bit, getting them just right, then walked out of my room.

Alex was waiting by the door, wearing a light blue v-neck shirt and a gray jacket on top, black leggings with jean shorts and laced boots. She had her fingerless gloves on, which she loved, and her jade necklace contrasted her brown eyes. Her hair, unlike mine, was kept a little bit longer than shoulder length and held back with a headband. She held the car keys in her hand, twirling them around her finger. The trio was already outside, next to the car.

"Finally. We need to go," she said impatiently, opening the door. We walked outside and I closed the door behind us, but one look at the Hunters standing next to the big SUV and I quickly opened it.

"Toss me the keys!" I yelled. Alex sighed but underhand tossed them to me, which I caught. I ran inside then into my room, hurriedly opened a drawer, grabbed a stack of bills (Alex _could_ pay for this with her credit card, but then we would have to explain why we bought them to our parents, which I didn't want to do) and ran back outside, closing and locking the door behind me.

I jogged to the car, bills in hand, got in the passenger side -Alex was already ready to drive; the three boys were waiting patiently in the backseat-, tossed the keys to my sister, and buckled my seatbelt.

"What's the money for?" was the first words out of Alex's mouth.

"Clothes," I replied simply, sifting through the bills. I grabbed about $100, which was plenty enough for what I needed them for.

Alex groaned. "Seriously? You need clothes already?"

"Not me, _baka_!" I retorted. "It's for them." I pointed to the boys behind me, mainly focusing on Gon and Kurapika. "No offense, but if we go into town with you guys dressed in those clothes, you're gonna attract some attention. Killua should be okay, but seeing as how you're going to be here for a few days, getting some for each of you isn't bad."

Alex's mouth formed an _O._ I spread my arms apart like I was a leader addressing my citizens. "I am the ruler of the land of Smartness!" I said dramatically. "I have thought of the forgotten and solved the problem!"

"Yeah, right," Killua said from behind me. "You're not smart. You're a dumb Cowgirl." I turned and looked at him, a fake hurt look on my face.

"I'm not dumb. And if means anything, I'm a horsegirl, not a cowgirl. I don't really care for cows."

A smirk came onto his face. "Then I'll call you Cowgirl."

"Wha-!"

"Besides," Killua continued, hands behind his head, "you're not smart. You ran into a gate that could obviously be avoided then banged your head on a bed."

"Wait," Alex interrupted. "You ran into the gate _again_?" She hit me on the back of the head. " _Baaaaaaaaka_."

"Hey!" I rubbed the back of my head. Those baka slaps _hurt_. A ton! "In my defense, the horses were going really fast and I had to hurry to open the gate."

"You did look really cool, Kylie!" Gon said. "Eh, before you got hit and fell..."

"Okay, we're here," Alex announced as we drove into our small town. A few turns took us to the local clothing store, where (after I had Kurapika take off his tabard) we headed into. Alex told us that she was heading over to look at some boots and left me to get the Hunters their clothes. The first ten minutes were spent getting them shirts and discovering that they couldn't read English (well, Kurapika could read okay, but he got confused sometimes).

"Ne, Kylie," Gon called over from across the section. The boys were gathered around a display of shirts, staring at them quizzically. I walked over to them. "What does this say?" He pointed to a red shirt with the famous "Keep Calm" motto on it.

"It says 'Keep Calm and Drink Hot Chocolate'," I read.

"Why does it say that?" Kurapika asked.

"Don't know," I shrugged. "It's just a thing that's going on. The latest trend." There was a pause.

"Your world is weird," Killua said.

* * *

 **So, the two sisters have decided to take the Hunters to their town! Honestly, I don't think it's a good idea, buuut they decided to, so it shall be so. Hopefully people don't recognize them.**

 **Drama between the sisters! And Kylie's backstory. She is not happy about sharing that. But, it's okay because Kurapika is neutral about it, and Gon will probably look out for her because of it. Killua, on the other hand... is debating whether to care or to play pranks with his lightning.**

 **Oh! And do you remember Ryu, Kylie's dog? Well, funny story about her name. When I was thinking of a name for her, I _thought_ I just ended up putting three random letters together that sounded cool. But then, I was browsing the internet and I found somewhere that Ryu  is actually a real name. It's a Japanese name that means "Dragon". So Kylie has a dog that looks like a wolf and is named Dragon. Yup, that makes sense.**

 _ **Replies to reviews!**_

 _ **whovianfangirl:**_ Yeah I worked pretty hard on that chapter. It took a lot of stopping, quickly writing down the words and actions, rewinding because I missed some, and doing it all over again with the next scene. I don't blame you for not really reading it. It can get pretty boring. Glad you like Alex! She's based off of my actual older sister Alyssa, who is similar in personality. Too bad you forgot what you were going to say. Maybe you'll remember it later?

 _ **Infinityworlds:**_ Thanks! I like it when people say I wrote characters accurately.

 _ **Isella of the wolf tribe:**_ Insanity isn't a bad thing as long as you put it into something useful (like writing fanfiction). Kylie is pretty serious, but Alex does make her more relaxed. You'll see that when she's around the townspeople she reverts back to her more serious and boy-ish-ness. Glad you like the story!

 _ **Liz:**_ If I saw myself on TV and heard my thoughts, I would be creeped out _to no end._ Like, I wouldn't believe the world was real anymore. I would be like "EVERYTHING IS A LIE!"

 _ **Rennwolf:**_ Yes! I get points! *Fist pump* I'm surprised I did it too, and in one turn. No breaks or anything, which... really surprised me... oh god how was I able to do that?! Glad you thought the chapter was accurate, and thank you for not rushing me on updating soon. In my opinion, I write whenever inspiration strikes me. That's why chapters can come out late, because how I see it you could have chapters regularly and poor quality or irregularly (Is that a word?) and awesome quality. Your choice on what you want!


	5. Candy and a (Attempted) Prank

**SHHHH! In short, a trip, no WiFi, no laptop, procrastinator, blah blah blah. You guys don't care about that. Less talk, more story!**

* * *

Finally, after an hour and a half, I got the Hunter trio some clothes they liked. Kurapika wore dark blue converse, boot cut blue jeans -despite my warning that it can get up to 90 degrees fahrenheit in the afternoon- and a plain white shirt. Killua wore basically the same thing he always does, cargo shorts and a baggy t-shirt, but he took off the long sleeved undershirt. Gon wore black mesh gym shorts and a plain green shirt. None of them wanted any clothing with noticeable logos or designs on them, so all of their outfits were plain colors. I also had a bag with some extra clothes for later on.

After joining up with Alex (who I quietly yelled at for leaving me to do all the shopping) and paying for the clothes, which were all basically on sale, we headed outside to wander around town. Nobody called out to us or asked why there were three new guys following us, which was good. It was still nice outside, about 60 ish, and it wouldn't get warmer until later. We walked in silence, enjoying the cool breeze and the sights. That is, until we came across the candy shop.

Alex nudged me in the side, nodding in the direction of the store, which had just opened. We looked behind us at Killua, who had his hands behind his head, looking around at the different buildings.

"Okay, time to make a pit stop," Alex said, veering towards the store. "Gotta keep our promise." The door opened with a chime of a bell, and the cold air blew on my face as I walked in. The store was decorated with all kinds of colors from the brands and wrappers. Kurapika and Alex went towards the fruit-flavored kinds of candies while Gon, Killua and I headed towards the chocolate.

"I've got a little bit more than $40 with me, so knock yourself out. I'll be going through the candies at the end to make sure we don't buy more than I can pay for, okay?" I said, counting the rest of my money. The boys were gone at "Knock yourself out," so I shuffled through the candies on my own, grabbing one bar here, another there, a bag over there, and some other things.

By the time we all came to the register with our arms full of candy, I could've sworn that we cleaned out half of the small store. I got two packets of Fun Dip, a Ring Pop, one bag each of Kit Kat, Milky Way, 3 Musketeers bites, and a few bars of Twix and Hershey's. Alex got assorted fruit flavored candy like taffy, Nerds, jelly beans, and other similar things. Kurapika had a single bag of Fun Dip, which surprised me.

"What?" he asked me.

"That's seriously all you're going to get?" I responded as I dumped my candy on the counter for the woman to scan. Killua and Gon put theirs down next to mine. Gon seemed to lean towards the Hershey's bars and Crunch, while Killua grabbed every single chocolate thing they had and covered it with Milk Duds. Lots and lots of Milk Duds.

"Yeah." I watched the price go up with every scan. $20.75, $23.50, $24.25.

"Why? I said you could get whatever you wanted," I gave him a look.

Kurapika shrugged. "I didn't really want anything else."

I sighed. "Fine. Whatever. But if you want more later, I'm just gonna say no."

"You're total is $35.68," the woman said.

"So we've still got money to get more?" Alex said, heading off to get more candy.

As I was trying to deny and say I wanted to keep the change, something zoomed past me. Honestly, I didn't see most of it. He's too fast for me. All I saw was Killua smiling in a weird way, then a blur as he ran around the store, then back in front of me with another armful of candy.

"Really?" I asked, looking at the Milk Duds in his arms. He seemed to like them. I guess they were the closest thing to his Choco-Robo candy, so he got a ton.

"Yeah," he replied nonchalantly.

"I'm trying to save as much money as I can, so put them back," I ordered, taking my money out.

Killua dumped the boxes on the counter. "No."

Sighing, I paid for the candy- it's not like I could stop him anyways. But I had 11 cents left when I payed for that. 11 cents!

After we got out of the store we ended up sitting on a long bench, distributing our sweets among us from the giant bag I lugged from the store.. At first we started talking a bit more, but ended up getting some weird looks from other people, so we got quiet again and munched on our candy.

"Hey, Cowgirl," I bristled at the name Killua called me, but kept it more or less hidden. 'Don't add fuel to the fire' was something I learned a while back.

"Yeah?" I asked, munching on my Kit Kat bites.

"Why are people looking at us weird?" he asked, looking around at the crowded sidewalk where multiple people were glancing at us as they walked by. I opened my mouth to reply, but Alex beat me to it.

"Well, seeing as how we've got three new people with us that nobody knows, and two of them have wacky hair," Alex said, lollipop in her mouth, "people are gonna stare."

"Oi! Who are you saying has wacky hair?!" Killua demanded.

"You and Gon."

"What?!"

"Gon's hair is blackish-green, which isn't that noticeable, but yours is white. Kinda stands out among a crowd."

"It's silver."

"White."

"Obviously you're too stupid to see that it is silver."

"Silver has more of a sparkly, shiny tint. It's white."

"Silver!"

"~White~" came the sung reply.

Their bickering went on, so I turned to Gon and talked to him about the creatures in his world, while Kurapika just ignored us all with a small sigh. This went on for a few minutes until a girl, about 18 ish, approached us. I recognized her from around town. My parents had some chats with her before, since she was studying to become a veterinarian for farm animals. I think her name was Rose.

"Um... excuse me?" she asked nervously.

"Oh, Rose. Hey, what's up?" Alex stopped mid-argue to converse with the dark-haired girl.

"I don't mean to be rude, but," Rose paused, looking over the three Hunters sitting on the bench, "what country are they from?"

"Country?" my sister and I said at the same time, looking at each other. While in her room a few hours ago we came up with excuses for any questions people asked if they saw the three boys, but we weren't prepared for this one.

"Uh... they're from... Japan?" I answered, hoping it was a good enough answer.

To my relief, Rose started nodding. "That makes sense. I don't know much about Asian languages, but it sounds like they're speaking Japanese."

"Speaking Japanese?" we repeated, looking at each other again, dumbfounded. Rose didn't notice our uncertainness, and kept talking.

"By the way, why does this boy have green-black hair?" she asked, pointing to Gon. He looked up at her, confused as to why she was gesturing to him.

This was easier. It was one of the questions we prepared to answer, so Alex responded to her this time. "He dyed his hair green in the past and some of it is still like that, so in the light it looks more greenish." Rose nodded again, buying our lies.

"Ok, but why does he have white hair?" she questioned, pointing to Killua. The former assassin looked at her warily, sapphire eyes glaring.

Good. Another question we prepared to answer, even though it took more thinking and some researching to find a proper answer. "He's an albino, which is why his hair is white and he's so pale," I replied. Keep the answers short, simple, and to the point. Elaborating them is suspicious.

"Yeah, and because of that, he can't be in the sun too long, so we've gotta go. Nice seeing you, Rose!" Alex finished, standing up and grabbing Kurapika by the wrist, pulling him slightly as we walked away from the girl. I gestured for Gon and Killua to follow me, which they did after seeing the speed my sister left at. "She's a person who gets way into your business, although she's a nice girl," Alex muttered as we walked away.

"Alex, is that cute blond boy your boyfriend? Good for you to finally find a guy!" she called after us. I glanced back to see her walk in the opposite direction of us, head turned to call her farewell. Alex was blushing at Rose's comment, obviously embarrassed, and the Hunter trio were asking a flurry of questions which we ignored for the time being. I jogged up to Alex, who was still dragging Kurapika by the wrist.

"You can let him go now," I whispered, and she released her hold on him like he was on fire.

"Damn Rose, thinking I'm dating Kurapika..." Alex muttered.

"She's right about you not ever having a boyfriend though," I mumbled. Alex hit me on the back of my head. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"You brought that on yourself." I huffed.

Eventually we settled in a huge- and I mean _huge_ \- building that had a bunch of different things in it, like a food court, bowling alley, indoor soccer field, ice rink, and arcade type thing, and the boys started interrogating us. Alex and I explained what had gone on (leaving out the Kurapika as Alex's boyfriend part), switching between the two of us, until the Hunters were satisfied. I leaned back in my chair, hands behind my head.

"So everybody sees us as speaking Japanese when talking to or around you three, but we switch back to English when we talk to them?" I wondered aloud.

"I guess, though I had no idea that I was apparently speaking an entirely different language I had basically no experience on," Alex said. "Or that I was switching between the two."

"Maybe it's because we're suddenly fluent in it, so we don't register it as another language, just as if we were speaking English?" I said.

"I guess so, but that doesn't explain why we suddenly knew it."

"Or why nobody hears Killua, Gon or Kurapika's words in English."

"Ehh..." Gon interrupted, a confused expression plastered on his face. "That's confusing."

"You know Gon," Alex leaned forward, smirking and taking out her phone, furiously typing on it. "There are far more things more complicated that that."

"Like what?" the dark-haired boy asked, curious.

"3.14159265358979323846264338327950288419716939937510582097494459230781640628620899862803482534211706798214808651328230664709384460955058223172535940812848111745-"

I dived at my older sister. "Stop it, Alex! You're gonna make him pass out!" I tackled her to the ground, grabbing the phone out of her hands. She reached for it so I put it on the table, out of her reach. She started getting up again with the focus on confusing Gon with the numbers of Pi until his head swam, but I wasn't about to let that happen.

I tackled her again, pinning her down on her back, one leg on either side of her with my hands on her wrists. She twisted and threw me sideways, onto the ground, before kicking me away. I slid for a few feet before coming to a stop, pushing myself up onto one foot in a kneeling position. We had a stare off, tension crackling between us as we crouched on the ground before running at each other again, punching, pushing, shoving, hitting (not very hard, but still), before breaking apart and jumping back a few feet, glaring at each other.

"You know there really is no reason to fight," Kurapika said, calmly watching us. Alex shushed him, not breaking eye contact with me. We stared at each other for a few more seconds before breaking apart, laughing hard.

"That was awesome! One of the best fights we've ever had," Alex cheered, high fiving me. I grinned.

"The move where you threw me off you then kicked me away was really cool!" I said.

We quieted down, turning back to the table and taking our spots like nothing happened.

"..."

A silence from the three boys completely stopped us, and we stared at them.

"What?" Alex asked defiantly.

"You two are weird," Killua answered, taking the lollipop he was eating out of his mouth and pointing it at us.

"Well sorry for being weird," Alex replied. I picked my beanie off the floor where it landed when it got knocked off me and put it back on my head as she spoke. "It's not like everyone is a perfect human being like you try to be."

"Still-wait. 'Like you try to be'? What's that supposed to mean?!" Killua yelled.

"It means-" Alex started, only to be cut off.

"How about you two just be quiet for once?" I asked, rubbing my forehead. If they argued one more time, I was going to baka slap them into next week. "Or maybe stay on topic for more than ten seconds, if you can't manage that."

"So, why did you two fight then break away laughing?" Gon asked. Alex tapped her chin, thinking. I scanned the area around the table where we sat, suddenly conscious that we made a scene and that people could've noticed. To my relief, there seemed to be nobody around that saw our fight.

"Let's see," Alex started, still tapping her chin as she does when she thinks hard. "We used to yell at each other a lot when we were younger, me especially."

"I know someone else who yells a lot when he's mad," Killua muttered, pointing at Gon when he thought the raven-haired boy wasn't looking.

"Hey! You yell too!" Gon replied, catching on to who he meant.

"Anyways," Alex continued, "our parents got tired and annoyed at us yelling constantly, so they taught us another way to deal with each other with less noise."

Kurapika interrupted this time. "And they thought that having you fight each other with a risk of injuries was better than yelling?"

I answered his question. "At the time, it was the only thing they could think of. The next fight resulted in me having a black eye and Alex with a cut on her arm from when I pushed her into a window, which broke."

Alex started talking as soon as I was done, not breaking the chain of words. "After that, they taught us how to spar and had us do that instead. There's a few injuries every so often but nothing major."

I opened a bag of candy and ate some. "Now we make up moves to use on each other. It's really fun and more of a game or competition now than a fight."

"How can fighting be fun?" Killua asked.

"You two like fighting, don't you?" Alex replied, pointing to Gon and Killua.

"Yeah, we enjoy fighting, but that doesn't mean we think of it as _fun_ ," the white- ahem, _silver-_ haired boy said.

"It's the same thing."

"No it isn't!"

"It is."

"No it's not! Gon, what do you think?!"

"Uh, well..."

I watched the three bicker, chin in hand, before looking at Kurapika. "So, what do you think?" I asked him.

"Hmm?"

I waved a hand at the fighting group next to us. "About that. Do you think enjoyment and fun are the same thing?"

He pondered my question for a moment. "Fun and enjoyment are extremely similar, close enough to each other to be considered the same thing. I don't really have an opinion of if they are the same thing or not." I tilted my head, thinking about what he said. "How about you? Do you think that they are the same?"

"Well... I don't really think of words as something that is analyzed. I think of them as they are- words. A form of communication, not something to be debated on. They're used as they are," I replied.

"No matter how you think of it," Alex intervened, "it's still the same."

"It's not!" Killua argued.

I sighed. "Does it really matter? The original point was- you know what, I give up." I put my head on the table and my arms on top of my head. "You're giving me a headache. I'm going to nap."

"Ehh? You're going to sleep?" Gon asked. I yawned, mumbling in approval.

"Let her sleep," Alex said. "She can be boring if she wants to."

"Meh," I mumbled, falling asleep.

* * *

Something was wrong. I didn't know what yet, but whatever it was, it woke me up. I lay still, keeping my breaths deep and even as if I didn't wake up. My arms were still covering my face, so I didn't need to worry about my eyes.

There! Whispers. I know for a fact Alex didn't whisper when I slept. She knew how deep into sleep I get, so she never bothered about being quiet. I strained to hear what they were saying.

"Here," that was Alex, no doubt. "I've got these two sharpies. Let's draw on her face."

It took all my willpower not to jump up and punch my sister in the jaw. Mark SHARPIE on my FACE?! Sharpie doesn't come off easily! No way was I going to let her do that!

"Don't you think she'll get mad, though?" That was Gon. Good old Gon, always being a nice guy.

"Of course! Which is why we'll mark on her face then take the car and drive back home! Even if she wakes up, we'll be far away by the time she realises that we drew on her." Too bad I was already awake. Oh Alex, you are soooo going to be dead!

"I'm not going to be dragged into this mess when she notices what you did to her," Kurapika said.

"You're fine! She won't get mad at you since you stayed out of it. Okay, Killua, what should we draw first?" Alex asked. A hand lifted up my arms and I focused on keeping my eyes from opening and my breathing deep and even. I had to wait for the perfect moment. Wait for it, waiiiiit...

The scent of Sharpie entered my nose. The marker must be close to my face. I shot open my eyes, jerked my head away and up from the smell, then grabbed the marker from the person's hands-hmm, that was Killua. Silently plotting revenge now- and threw it in a random direction before darting my eyes around for Alex.

"Got'cha!" Alex cried as she tackled me to the ground, holding my hands back with one arm and trying to mark my face with the other.

"My _dear_ sister," I said, struggling against her, "I would love it if you got off of me." Her hand came closer to my face and I felt the tip press against my cheek. Quickly I jerked my hands up to cover my face. "Gon! Kurapika! Save me!" I looked up at the two remaining boys who hadn't tried to ruin my skin with black ink, only to find them staring at me passively.

"Mito-san told me to let siblings fight to work out their problems," Gon said.

"Why?! Kurapika! HELP ME!" I yelled, growing desperate as Alex once again made another mark on my face.

"I'm not getting involved with this," the blond replied cooly.

"KILLUA! HELP!" I begged as a last resort. He stared at me with blank eyes.

"What do I get out of it?" he asked, hands in pockets.

I thought for a moment. "Chocolate?"

He considered what I said before disappearing out of my vision. Alex was suddenly off of me, and I scrambled up onto my feet.

"NO! WHY DON'T YOU LET ME TORTURE MY SISTER?!" she screamed, being held back by Killua, who had her arms in his grip behind her back.

I walked over to my sister, grabbed the marker out of her hand, and threw it in a trash can. Then I covered her mouth with my hand, returning to my calm manner now that the danger was gone. "You're being too loud and hyper," I told her. She replied with yelled words that were muffled by my palm. "Let's get out of here before someone kicks us out," I said as I let go of Alex and led her out of the building. Killua disappeared again for a few minutes but was back at the car by the time we reached it.

The drive home was silent, the car filled with tension. I stayed as far away as possible from Alex, plotting on how I would prank her and Killua for trying to mark my face. Yes, she was my sister and yes, I care about her very much, but that doesn't mean she can try something like that and think she can get away with it!

We arrived back at the house and headed inside, Ryu greeting us eagerly. Gon petted her for a bit while I scrubbed most of the Sharpie off my face before heading to the living room, where the group all collapsed on the couch with a collective sigh. Killua rustled through a second and third bag of candy, his first one already emptied.

"Killua, when did you get those bags of candy?" I asked, noticing that he only had one when we left the candy store.

"Nowhere," he replied, eating a chocolate bar.

"Did they fall out of the sky?" Alex asked, completely serious.

"No."

"Then where did you get it?"

"I got some more candy at the store before we left, okay? No big deal."

"Wait... how did you pay for it?" Alex looked through her pockets to make sure that none of her money was stolen.

"Calm down," the former assassin waved a hand at my older sister. "I didn't take any of your money."

"Well, I didn't have any left," I said.

"Killua, did you steal money?" Gon asked his friend.

"...Maybe."

"Killua!"

"Relax, Gon. I returned the wallet when I was done."

"Oh really?" I asked. Killua nodded. "How much money did you spend?"

"I don't know the money in this world!"

"Killua!" Alex scolded.

"The lady said something like 50 dollars," he mumbled.

We stared at the white haired boy, trying to imagine him stealing another person's money- which, in fact, wasn't that hard for me to think about at all. Said person grabbed another piece of candy out of the bag and ate it.

"Say, Killua..." I started, having to satisfy my curiosity. "How much candy was left in the store when you were done?"

He coughed and said something too quiet to hear. "What?" I asked again.

"None," he replied, bangs covering his eyes.

"..."

"Seriously?" Alex and I asked at the same time. "Was that really worth it?" we wondered, again, in sync.

"Absolutely," he replied, and ate another piece of candy.

* * *

 **So! Yeah. Alex and Kylie have pranks like that all the time, which usually involves a lot of yelling and overreacting. Anyone ever get Sharpie on their skin? It usually takes a few days or a week in some cases for me to scrub the marks off by just washing it with regular soap. I have to use this special bar of soap that hurts my skin when I use it. Ouch.**

 _ **Replies to reviews!**_

 _ **Infinityworlds:**_ Yup! Killua will call Kylie Cowgirl more in the future. I'm glad I wrote the drama part good. I'm not too great at things like that. As for the Hunter X Hunter characters in normal clothes? Gon and Killua look like regular middle school boys, and Kurapika kind of looks like a foreign exchange kid (in my mind).

 _ **BizzyLizy**_ _ **:**_ Yeah, Kylie had a hard time, but it's been two and a half years. Time doesn't exactly heal, but it helps. Good for you that you made an account!

 _ **Anna:**_ Thanks! I'm glad you like my story.

 _ **Rennwolf:**_ Awesome very much. I imagine Killua going through the same thing and just standing up, brushing the dirt off his clothes and moving on like nothing happened. Alex is a nice sister, and Killua probably will be doing a lightning prank on Kylie, followed by a baka slap! The chocolates will speak for centuries about the Zoldyck massacre that happened in that store. I'm glad I did the drama well.

 _ **MidoriEmerald13:**_ I'm glad that you find my story unique and awesome!

 _ **Dragonbooks:**_ Good that you stumbled across my story and enjoyed it. How they came to Earth and how they get back will be explained, but as for the why, that may or may not be.

 _ **xhunterxhunterx:**_ I'm happy that you like the story! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

 **Also, I want to add some more action or fighting in this story because I think it would be more enjoyable, but I can't think of any scenarios which would be necessary for that. Any ideas? Or should I just keep it as it is, with mainly day-to-day situations?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
